


A Secret

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Lingerie, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Secrets, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Thor waits for Darcy to finish her shopping, pondering A Secret.





	A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to every single person who has ever betaed for me, because I can't remember who betaed this. If it was you, please know that I love you. ♥
> 
> Also, thanks to [writingexercises.co.uk](http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php), without which this fic would not exist.

He knew he must keep very still while he waited.

It was not as though humans were beasts, only reacting to movement, but the more quiet and still he was, the less likely he would be noticed. If he were noticed, the best case scenario would involve fans asking for autographs. The worst case scenario would involve questions about  _ why _ , exactly, he was waiting outside the changing rooms.

So Thor sat, unmoving, and pondered the wonders of Midgard.

Firstly, of a large building which only housed vendors selling their wares. It was similar to a festival market day on Asgard, only Midgardians held these "shopping malls" every day. 

Secondly, of the wares themselves: there was no haggling of price; the vendors demanded a certain payment, and their customers agreed that there was no need to discuss it. 

Finally, this woman Victoria, and her Secret.

Thor was certain that the Secret had to do with the color pink. It was everywhere. Victoria must be the vendor, he reasoned; a tall, curvy woman behind the counter who smiled and accepted payment from her customers. Those customers, leaving with their purchases in bright pink bags, seemed in on the Secret, and Thor wondered how long Victoria could keep the world from knowing her pink Secret if she allowed people to so obviously carry it out of her establishment with them.

In the changing room behind him, Darcy giggled, and Thor twitched his head to listen.

"Do you require assistance?" he asked.

She laughed more heartily. "No, I'm good," she replied. "You'll cause a scene if you try to come in here."

Thor frowned. Perhaps the Secret was contained within the changing room.

"Just gimme a second, I'll be right out," Darcy told him, and Thor resumed his quiet pondering.

Minutes later Darcy emerged, the clothes she had chosen clasped behind her back, out of his sight, just as they had been when she entered. 

"You didn't have to wait out here for me, you know," she said. "You could have hung out outside, or in the sporting goods store over there."

"I came to be with you," Thor told her. "Why would I abandon you to gaze upon sporting equipment?"

Darcy smiled. "You're sweet. Most girls can't get their boyfriends past the threshold of this place."

Thor regarded the pink pressing in on him from every side. "Perhaps it is the mystery they fear," he said.

Darcy nodded. "That's probably it, actually," she agreed. "Nobody bothered you out here, did they?"

"Several women regarded me with smiles, but none spoke to me," he told her. "I am certain they know the Secret of Victoria and are aware that I know it not."

"Don't worry; you will," Darcy promised, smiling at him with that same knowing smile.

Thor sighed. He didn't mind waiting for Darcy to bestow the knowledge. "And so you are ready to give Victoria payment for her wares?" he asked as he stood.

Darcy turned, hiding the clothing still further. "I got it!" she insisted, waving a hand. "Why don't you wait outside? I'll be right out."

A couple of women nearby were smirking and whispering to each other while they looked in his direction.

He nodded, gave her a small bow, and exited, wondering if when purchased, Victoria's Secret would become Darcy's Secret.

And sure enough, when she exited the establishment, she clutched a pink bag. Thor wished he knew what was inside.

"Ice cream now, do you think?" Darcy said as she grabbed his hand. "Or should we do dinner and then get some really expensive, ridiculous dessert?"

Midgard's confections were very pleasing. "Why not both?"

Darcy grinned up at him. "Best boyfriend ever," she assured him.

* * *

Thor could tell that Darcy was enjoying their weekend away. He was as well; though he would admit to being slightly bothered by something during the rest of their evening.

He could not stop thinking about the Secret.

It was no less difficult after Darcy left the pink bag in their hotel room when they stopped there to change before dinner; he wondered about it even without it being before his eyes.

He responded mechanically to Darcy's comments on the loveliness of the evening when they strolled through a garden after dinner, and brushed off her questions about why he seemed distracted. He did not want her to know where his thoughts dwelt; especially because she had already promised to share the great Secret with him.

It was only when Darcy tugged him closer, going up on her tiptoes to reach his lips, that he tried to put the thoughts out of his mind. He wrapped his hands around her waist and vowed to give her the attention she deserved.

They walked back to the hotel hand in hand, laughing and teasing one another.

"I definitely want to get in that hot tub," Darcy said as they stepped out of the elevator and headed for their suite.

Thor smiled. "That sounds like an excellent end to our day."

Darcy opened the door with a plastic card—Midgardian sorcery—and stepped inside.

"Hey, will you unzip me?" she asked, turning her back to him as he shut the door behind them.

She pulled her hair out of the way of the zipper and Thor applied himself to it, kissing the exposed side of her neck as he did so. "You are so lovely," he murmured, and Darcy shivered under his lips.

"So it's been driving you nuts all night, right?" she asked, turning and sliding her hands around his hips as she moved closer to him. Thor's hands roamed over her back, touching skin which the zipper of the dress had once denied him access.

"What?" he asked, distracted by Darcy's lips under his chin.

"Victoria's Secret," she whispered.

Thor cleared his throat. "It is a perplexing mystery," he admitted.

Darcy stepped away from him and slid the dress off of her arms, letting it drop to the floor and pool at her feet.

"This is the secret," she said.

Thor drank in the sight of her. Red lace sometimes covered, sometimes tantalized his eyes. 

Darcy was breathtaking.

He opened his mouth to tell her so.

"That's not even all," she interrupted softly, placing a hand over his mouth, a movement that was almost a caress. "I put this on before we left for dinner. I've been wearing it all night, under my dress."

Thor couldn't form a reply.

"That means that I've been waiting for you to see me in it all night." She pressed her lips together and looked up into his eyes. "I've known this moment was coming all evening."

The thought of Darcy anticipating his desire for hours delighted Thor.

"This is a secret worth keeping," he said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/165306472903/a-secret-catrinasl-marvel-cinematic-universe)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
